Asramaku
by Uchiha nii-chan
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura di asrama barunya.. dan teman sekamarnya ... RnR please! Update chap 4! yang udah baca wajib review ya! -di gampar-
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: kayaknya sampai kapanpun ga bakalan jadi milik aku deh. Udah tau dong punya siapa? Bagi yang tidak tau tanyakan lewat review -digetok- XDD

Warning: banyak kegajeannya, ampir semua kayaknya --; banyak adegan piiiiiiiiiiiiippp-nya -tampared- tapi apa iya? -tembaked- ga deh kayanya -timpuked-. Tau ah, kalian yang menilai. Tenang! baca cuma goceng, review gratis kok -tumbuked- --; mulai tak waras saya, kirimnya lewat rekening -beuhh-. Ya udah happy reading aja. Kalo happy itu juga --; maklumi bila banyak yang kurang, masih suasana lebaran kan, -puppy eyes no jutsu-

Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda terlihat tengah berjalan di lorong sepi sebuah asmara. Tujuannya adalah sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan "kepala sekolah" di pintunya. Yah dia adalah murid baru yang akan memulai tahun pertamanya di asrama itu. Haruno Sakura. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terpancar diwajahnya yang cantik. hanya satu. Datar.

Dia memang anak baru. Namun entah mengapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan ruangan yang dia cari diantara ribuan ruangan yang ada di asrama yang luas itu. 'tok.. tok.. tok..' Sakura mengetuk pintu itu dengan malas malasan. Sebenarnya tidak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk bersekolah disini, orangtuanya yang memaksa. Jadi apa boleh buat?

"masuk!" suara berat terdengar dari dalam ruangan

Sakura masuk diikuti raut muka yang telah diubahnya.

"siapa kau?" Tanya perempuan berambut pirang dengan nada sinisnya, yang ia ketahui sebagai kepala sekolah di asrama itu. Tsunade.

"saya Haruno Sakura! Murid baru di asrama ini!" Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"hnn... merepotkan! Baiklah karena semua keperluanmu telah diurus, kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran mulai besok. dan sekarang kau bisa menempati kamarmu. Shizune akan mengantarmu" perintahnya malas malasan. Sepertinya memang dia sedang tidak mood untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini. Entahlah mungkin memang begitu.

"terimakasih" Sakura membungkukkan badannya

"sekarang kau bisa keluar!" balasnya sinis sambil membalikkan kursinya membelakangi Sakura. Memandangi pemandangan di luar melalui jendela besar diruangan itu.

"permisi" Sakura pun beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah lagi. Datar.

Saat membuka pintu itu seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek tengah menunggunya dengan makhluk berwarna pink (baca: babi) di pangkuaannya. Senyum ramah tak lupa menghiasi wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah Sakura mulai berubah lagi.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya wanita itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"bagus kalo begitu! mari ku antar!" ajaknya. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan di depan Sakura, Sakura mengukutinya di belakang

"bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Shizune memulai pembicaraan walau pun tanpa menengok ke arah Sakura dan terus berjalan.

"apanya?" Sakura balik bertanya. Karena heran. Tak mengerti

"kesan pertamamu tentang sekolah ini"

"bagus" Sakura menjawab

'bosan' Sakura membatin pada saat bersamaan

"begitukah? baguslah" katanya. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya

Suasana hening kembali. Tak ada yang bicara hanya derap kaki merekalah yang terdengar menggema dilorong itu.

Shizune menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan. Lalu berbalik dan menatap sakura.

"ini kamarmu! dan er- ada sedikit info" katanya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya

"er- ini soal- teman sekamarmu" katanya ragu ragu

"kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti

"emm- tidak apa apa. Hanya saja teman sekamarmu itu er- laki laki" katanya masih ragu ragu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sementara Sakura tersenyum sinis mungkin Shizune tidak melihat karena dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya

"menarik!" pikir Sakura "mungkin asrama ini tak semembosankan yang ku kira"

"tidak apa apa!" Sakura berkata lembut senyuman manis mengembang. Mungkin memang inilah yang dia harapkan. Mendengar hal itu Shizune mendongakkan kepalanya

"aku bisa melindungi diri" lanjutnya meyakinkan. raut wajahn yang tadinya tegang berubah lega mendengar pernyataan itu

"baiklah kalau begitu barang barangmu sudah ada didalam. kau istirahatlah.! Sampai jumpa Sakura!" katanya berpamitan

"terimakasih Shizune-san" balasnya

Shizune pergi. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya, yang juga akan menjadi kamarnya selama dia bersekolah disini. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat adalah. Ruangan ini sangat rapih- untuk seorang pria. Warna biru langit menghiasi dinding ruangan itu. Tapi Sakura tidak perduli. yang ia perhatikan sekarang adalah seorang pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan model pantat ayam yang tengah tidur terlentang disalah satu ranjang di ruangan itu. Senyum sinisnya kembali keluar 'lumayan' batinnya

Pemuda itu terbangun. Mengetahui ada yang datang. mata onyxnya menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan mimik wajah datar.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke (nama dari orang itu)

"teman sekamarmu yang baru" jawabnya santai. Senyuman manis keluar lagi. Sasuke memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. 'lumayan' batinnya. Senyuman er- seringai muncul di wajahnya yang tampan. Seringaipun muncul di wajah Sakura tapi tak terlihat karena dia sedang menunduk. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. Hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang satunya lagi bertopang pada pintu yang tertutup. tatapan mereka bertemu. onyx bertemu emerald. Sakura diam saja.

"hmmmmm- siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura datar

"hhmmmm- nama yang cantik. secantik orangnya. emmmmm-" gumamnya. Sesaat sebelum dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Hanya sebuah ciuman lembut yang lama. Sakura diam saja, tidak menolak dan tidak membalas, tidak juga menutup matanya. Dia hanya diam. diam tanpa ekspresi. entah apa yang dia pikirkan

Sasuke hendak melepaskan ciumannya. tapi tangan di lehernya menahannya malah mendorongnya agar tak berhenti. Sasuke yang dari tadi menutup matanya. Langsung membelalakan matanya saat dirasakan bibir yang tadi diciumnya sekarang tengah melumat habis bibirnya. Sasuke yang terbengong hanya diam melihat seseorang yang diketahuinya bernama Sakura itu sedang melumat bibirnya dengan liar. Ia tak menyangka. Wanita yang tadinya ia kira 'polos' karena penampilannya yang memang 'polos' bisa melakukan semua hal ini. Namun Sasuke tak memikirkannya lagi. ia juga mulai membalas ciuman panas itu

"mmmmmmmm-" desahan terdengar.

Mereka saling melumat. saling mendesah. saling berpagutan. saling membalas satu sama lain. saling memperdalam ciuman mereka. mereka menikmatinya. bahkan sangat menikmatinya. desahan desahan terus bermunculan. Hingga akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Karena pasokan udara yang hampir habis. Keduanya sama sama menyeringai puas.

"hah- kau hah- hah- hebat-" puji Sasuke pada gadis di depannya sambil berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya yang cepat. Seringai di wajah Sakura muncul lagi

" terimakasih" jawabnya datar

Setelah napas mereka kembali normal. Mereka memulai pembicaraan

Mereka berdua sekarang tengah duduk di tepi kasur berseprei putih milik Sasuke. yang mungkin nanti akan menjadi milik mereka(ehem?).

"sudah lama aku tak melakukan itu" Sakura hanya bergumam memulai pembicaraan. Tapi ekspresinya sungguh datar.

"kau sudah berpengalaman rupanya" Sasuke berkomentar dengan seringai nakal

"begitulah! aku sering melakukannya dengan pacarku... dulu…" Sakura berkata datar

"dulu?" Sasuke bertanya tanda tak mengerti

"sebelum pacarku mati" jawab Sakura sambil menerawang jauh. Tatapannya kosong.

"hmmm- tragis!" Sasuke ber coment

"ya, memang tragis" Sakura tersenyum kecut

"berarti sudah lama kamu tidak melakukan hal 'itu' ?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda. Sakura memandang Sasuke tapi tatapannya kosong.

"aku rasa begitu. dan- " Sakura mulai mendekat diri ke Sasuke. menyentuh pipinya dan mengelus ngelusnya dengan lembut

"dan?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran dengan lanjutan kata kata dari gadis di depannya. Seringai nakal dan tatapan menggoda dari Sakura membuatnya makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini

"dan.. sepertinya aku membutuhkannya itu malam ini. Hemm- Kau mau menemaniku bukan?" Tanya Sakura balas menggoda. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya

"kena kau!" batinnya

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna kata kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Hingga seringai nakal pun muncul dari wajah tampannya

"dengan senang hati" jawabnya

Dengan begitu. sepasang sejoli itu memulai ronde panjang mereka di malam itu dengan ciuman panas yang tak kalah dengan yang pertama tadi. Desahan desahan kenikmati keluar dengan mulus dari mereka

'mmmmmmmmm-' 'ahhhh-' 'heeeemmmmpppp-' 'ssssshhh ssssshh' tak henti hentinya terucap.

Setelah sasuke merasa puas dengan ciuman panas mereka. Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih nan mulus milik Sakura. dia cium. dia jilat. dia hisap dengan liar, meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendesah. tangannya yang bebas meremas remas bagian bawah Sasuke yang masih terbalut celana. Tentu saja hal itu membuat gairah Sasuke semakin memuncak. Namun tiba tiba Sakura mendorong Sasuke. hingga ia terjatuh diatas ranjangnya sendiri

"kenap-" Tanya Sasuke marah karena perlakuan Sakura yang tiba tiba tadi. Padahal sedang asyik asyiknya tuh! Batinnya.

"ssssstttttttt!" perintahnnya. Kemudian Sakura mengeluarkan handphone dalam saku roknya dan menjawab telephone. Mau tak mau akhirnya sasuke diam

"hallo- iya ayah- tidak tidak aku baik baik saja- iya iya- bener ko- bla bla bla" Sakura terus saja berbicara di telephone tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang udah gondok setengah mati.

'Mengganggu saja' batinnya

"ia ia- bener- dah- 'teeett' " Sakura mematikan sambungan telephone nya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang lagi tiduran terlentang di kasur

"udah?" Tanya Sasuke sinis dalam posisi masih terlentang di kasur, Sakura ngangguk mengiyakan

"bagus" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga dia jatuh di kasur. Sasuke langsung menindih Sakura dengan tubuhnya dan langsung mengulum bibir pink sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan kiri Sasuke menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menghimpit Sakura terlalu keras sedangkan tangannya bebas beraksi dengan baik di bagian dada Sakura. Membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Sakura. tapi Sakura lagi lagi mendorong badan sasuke menjauh.

"sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya sasuke emosi gara gara aktifitasnya terganggu -lagi-. Sakura berdiri, menatap tajam mata onyx sasuke

"sepertinya tidak sekarang, aku capek" kata sakura akhirnya. kembali mengancingkan bajunya dan pergi kekamar mandi, mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama dan tidur.

'brengsek! Rupanya dia mau main main. Okey!' batin Sasuke dan akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

Sakura sebenarnya belum tidur. dari dalam selimutnya dia terisak tanpa suara, air mata mengalir di kedua mata emeraldnya. Dan akhirnya tertidur setelah kantuk mulai menjalarinya, tertidur setelah menangis memang kebiasaannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Semua ini gara gara seseorang. Seseorang yang amat ia cintai sekaligus ia benci dalam waktu bersamaan. Seseorang yang telah mengkhianatinya, mengkhianati cintanya. Atau lebih tepat memanfaatkannya.. cinta terkadang dapat membuat seseorang buta dan tak berkutik.

**Tbc***

Penasaran? Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya -tempelenged-

Jangan lupa untuk :

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : tidak di anjurkan untuk anak di bawah usia 13 tahun -?- karena mengandung unsur unsur yang menjerumuskan-?-. bagi yang nekat, dosa di tanggung sendiri.(ga juga sih-ditakol) dijamin OOC, Gaje, bad type etc.

Happy reading! Kalo hepy itu juga ^^"

-ASRAMAKU-

Sakura mulai membuka matanya, cahaya menyilaukan dari arah jendela membuatnya harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Pagi ini sepertinya akan cerah' pikirnya dan yang ia lihat setelah itu adalah seorang lelaki yang tanpa pakaiaan-hanya handuk yang melilit pinggangnya menatapnya dengan senyum mesum ala playboy cap ayamnya dari atas kasur, dialah Uchiha Sasuke teman sekamarnya mulai kemarin.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang hanya diam mulai menghampiri gadis itu. "Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidur Sakura "Seperti yang kau lihat" balas Sakura malas malasan.

Sasuke makin mendekati Sakura dan 'Cup' Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura lembut, Sakura menatap Sasuke dan mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Hanya ucapan selamat pagi!" jawab Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan dengan santai. "What ever!" Sakura membalas tak peduli dan kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kembali tidur mencuekan Sasuke begitu saja. Kasihan.

"Kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menata rambutnya yang anehnya bukannya menjadi rapih malah semakin berantakan sambil bergaya narsis di depan cermin dan sesekali bergumam 'Kau memang keren' pada dirinya sendiri- dasar!.

"Bangunkan aku lima menit lagi!" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi dari balik selimutnya dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar. Bergadang sambil menangis semalaman membuat ia merasa mengantuk dan membutuhkan tidur sekarang. Rasanya malas sekali baginya hanya untuk sekedar bangun dan membersihkan diri.

-6o9o6o9o-

Lima menit berlalu setelah percakapan tadi. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura masih tertidur pulas mulai mendekati gadis itu masih dengan senyum mesumnya. Dipeluknya tubuh gadis itu dari belakang. Dan berbisik tepat di telinganya "Bangun!" katanya lembut. Suara dan deruan nafas Sasuke yang Sakura rasakan membuatnya geli dan menggeliat. "Ya ya ya!" Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Walau masih mengantuk Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi!" Sasuke mengingatkan. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih sibuk menata rambutnya. "Malas!" katanya datar. Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, kemudian ditatapnya Sakura dengan senyumnya. Dengan satu tarikan tubuh gadis itu sudah ada di dekapannya.

"Eum . . . Kalau begitu, kau mau mandi denganku atau aku mandikan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin, namun tetap saja terdengar sangat memuakkan ditelinga Sakura. Sakura mulai memutar matanya bosan. Melepas pelukan Sasuke dan mengambil peralatan mandi serta handuknya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke yang tak dihiraukannya.

"Kau mau mandi atau tidak?" tanya Sakura sesaat sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membuat Sasuke yang tadinya heran menjadi tersenyum senang.

"Tentu! Dengan sangat senang hati!" katanya. Dan setelah itu diapun mengikuti Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi. Yang terjadi di dalam? bayangkan saja sendiri!

-6o9o6o9o-

Sakura sedang merapihkan baju seragamnya sekarang, sambil berdiri di depan sebuah cermin sibuk membenahi dirinya agar terlihat semenarik mungkin di hari pertamanya menghadiri kelas. Aktifitasnya berjalan lancar, yah setidaknya itu hingga bayangan Sasuke-yang tanpa pakaian terpantul di cermin yang ada di depannya, awalnya sih biasa tapi lama lama membuatnya risih juga.

"Pakai bajumu, Uchiha!" katanya datar, dan yah seperti yang kalian tahu, si Uchiha yang dimaksud bukannya menurut malah tersenyum aneh, membuat Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya 'Mulai lagi deh!' pikirnya. Dan benar saja, sosok itu mulai mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya –lagi. 'Strawberry' pikirnya saat ia menghirup aroma dari gadis yang sekarang ada di pelukannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Ia mulai merasa bosan dengan sikap Uchiha yang satu ini. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir dengan wajah innocent. "Aku malas, kau bisa bantu aku memakainya?" tanyanya dan hanya di balas oleh Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. "Dasar manja!" katanya lagi.

-6o9o6o9o-

Sakura berjalan cepat di lorong asrama, meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang yang tengah sibuk mengancingkan baju dan memakai dasinya. 'Shit, dasar cewe aneh!' batin Sasuke. ini semua gara gara 'insiden kecil' yang menimpanya 'kalo aja aku bisa lawan dia tadi!' batinnya lagi. Ingatannya kembali lagi ke waktu terjadinya insiden kecil tadi.

**Flashback ( Sasuke PoV )**

Setelah mandi, aku memang tak langsung memakai bajuku. Aku masih sibuk memperhatikan gadis langka berambut pink yang kini tengah merapikan pakaiannya di depan sebuah cermin dengan tampang mesum. Yah kuakui kalau aku memang mesum. Haha.

"Pakai bajumu, Uchiha!" kudengar dia berkata padaku mungkin lebih tepatnya memerintah. Inilah yang membuat dia semakin menarik di mataku. Langka sekali bukan ada cewek yang jelas jelas 'nakal' tapi jual mahal. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, bukannya menurut aku malah tersenyum kearahnya. Hemm- Aku semakin tertarik kepadamu!. Ku dekati tubuhnya, dan langsung ku peluk ia dari belakang. Aku dapat mencium wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku malas, kau bisa bantu aku memakainya?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada menggoda. "Dasar manja!" balasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku kira kata kata itu merupakan pertanda kesetujuan, namun ternyata. .

Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menjauh beberapa meter. "Mendekatlah padaku, Uchiha!" katanya masih dengan senyum manisnya 'Dia … cantik' batinku. Aku pun menurutinya tanpa melawan, kudekati ia "Tutup matamu!" katanya lagi. entah apa yang menyihirku aku langsung menutup mataku. "Langkahkan kakimu!" aku pun melangkah. "Terus!" katanya. Aku pun melangkah lagi. "Terus!" aku melangkah lagi. "Ter-" "Bbuggkk" aku rasakan kepalaku menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan kurasakan dingin di bagian bawahku. ku buka mataku dan ternyata memang benar. Aku menabrak daun pintu dan handuk yang melilit pinggangku terlepas dan terjatuh di lantai, segera saja ku tutupi 'itu' dengan tangan sebisaku. Kualihkan pandangan mencari sosok gadis berambut pink. Dan ternyata dia telah ada di luar bersiap pergi sambil menatapku dengan senyum manis miliknya. Innocent.

"Pakai pakaianmu sendiri, Uchiha!" teriaknya sebelum pergi. Aku pun tak membuang waktu lagi kupakai baju seragamku secara asal asalan, menyambar tas sekolah, dan berlari mengejar dia. 'Awas saja kau!' batinku

**End Flashback( End Sasuke PoV )**

'Pesona wanita memang tak terkalahkan' Sasuke membatin sambil tersenyum miris. 'Tapi lihat saja! Sebentar lagi, pesona itu akan kudapatkan!' dan sekarang senyumnya sudah berubah menjadi senyum licik.

-6o9o6o9o-

Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan wajah merengut, masih kesal dengan insiden yang menimpanya tadi. Di dudukannya badannya di salah satu kursi kosong di depan meja guru masih dengan tampang bête-nya. Seorang gadis-err bukan, wanita berkaca mata dengan rambut merah datang menghampirinya. Langsung mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Sasuke --a.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya wanita itu khawatir "…." Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, mungkin bahkan ia tak menyadarinya ada seseorang di pangkuannya saat ini. Pikirannya seratus persen tertuju pada gadis berambut pink yang merupakan teman sekamarnya mulai kemarin.

Karin-wanita tadi yang merasa tak dihiraukan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Di ciumnya leher putih Sasuke. membuat Sasuke kaget dan refleks berdiri. Membuat Karin yang ada di pangkuannya jatuh terduduk di lantai 'Adauuuuuww' erangnya kesakitan.

"Apa apaan kau?" tanya-bentak Sasuke kasar plus di tambah dengan pandangan menusuk ala Uchiha. Tak mengindahakan Karin yang tengah meringis kesakitan. Keributan itu membuat semua murid seisi kelas hening untuk beberapa waktu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Kau kenapa sih sayang?" tanya Karin dengan nada manjanya, mencoba mendekati Sasuke kembali setelah berdiri dan membersihkan roknya, namun belum sempat menyentuh badan Sasuke, tangan itu telah lebih dulu di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Pelacur!" katanya. Sukses membuat Karin menangis tak percaya. "A-apa y-yang k-kau .." Karin mulai terisak lagi.

"Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu, kalau kau pernah bercinta dengan semua lelaki si asrama ini! Huh- apa namanya kalau bukan pela-" 'Plak' Belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kanan Karin telah terlebih dahulu menampar pipi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa terhina dengan perlakuan itu tak segan segan mendorong Karin dengan kasar ke tembok dan mencekiknya.

"Kau … tak berhak menamparku pelacur!" katanya dengan nada sinis sebelum ia melepaskan cekikannya dengan kasar. Melihat perlakuan itu, semua murid yang ada di kelas itu tersenyum sinis menatap Karin yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan mata yang membulat tak percaya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis menatap Karin sebelum ia kembali duduk di tempatnya. Cekikikan cekikan kemenangan bermunculan dari setiap siswi yang melihat hal tadi. Sementara Sakura? jangan di tanya, Sakura malah menutup matanya-tidur di tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang 'Berisik!' batinnya

Sasuke mulai mendekati bangku Sakura di belakang kelas. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tidur mulai mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura. Hap! Tangan Sasuke berhasil di tahan sebelum sempat menyentuh Sakura

"Jangan macam macam kau, Uchiha!" Sakura berkata beserta deathglare, membuat Sasuke menjauh beberapa langkah darinya sambil mengangkat ke dua tangannya

"Galak sekali sih!" katanya menggoda, Sakura memutar mata bosan.

"Sudah cukup basa basinya! Apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura galak, memang sekarang dia sedang tak mood menghadapi si Uchiha ayam yang sekarang berasa si depannya. 'Membosankan!' pikirnya.

"Hemmm- aku cuma mau menawarkanmu duduk di depan!" katanya si Sasuke sambil mengurusi rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Kalau tidak memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura santai. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah wajah gadis itu.

"Kalau tidak aku akan … Menciummu hn?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura lagi. Sakura menghirup nafas pasrah tak ingin membuang buang energy. Sementara penghuni kelas yang melihat itu hanya memutar mata bosan 'Dasar playboy!' pikir mereka barengan.

'Brak' Sakura memukul meja. "Terserah!" dan pergi menuju tempat duduk yang asalnya tempat Karin. Sakura yang melihat Karin masih terduduk hanya mendesah dan memberi tatapan 'Kasihan'

-6o9o6o9o-

Bel berbunyi dan semua anak kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk belajar. Sepuluh menit? Sang guru belum datang dan anak anak masih tenang. Tiga puluh menit? Sang guru masih belum datang dan anak anak sudah mulai mengobrol di tempat duduk mereka masing masing. Satu jam? Sang guru masih belum datang dan murid murid sudah mulai keluar dari bangkunya. Satu jam tiga puluh menit? 'cieeeeeeeetttttttt' suara bunyi pintu di buka mulai terdengar membuat semua murid kembali tenang, Karena sang guru telah datang.

Sakura memperhatikan ke arah pintu, menunggu kedatangan sang guru. dan 'Deg' jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia melihat guru itu. Seorang pria tampan berambut silver dengan tanda di bawah sebelah matanya. 'Deg' Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dan tiba tiba lemas setelah itu 'Kakashi …' batinnya.

*TBC*

Wkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwkwkwkwk . . .

Gaje yah?-pundung di pojokan mengais uang . . .

WARNING : Lemon mungkin 'mungkin' muncul di chap depan dan berbahagialah SasuSaku lover! Wkwkwkwkwkw-makin gaje-

Ahahahaha- 14 tahun sudah berani buat yang seperti ini? Uwow O.o –pingsan!

Bales review dulu ah, buat :

**-****MayukaRui **: ah senpai! ini juga berkat dirimu (nangis gaje) Ini sudah di update . . jangan lupa review lagi

**-****shirayuki haruna** : nangis kenapa ya? Ah ga tau! Sifat asli Sakura? Ga tau juga! (di geleng) yah yang penting review lagi! Makasih .. (gaje)

**-****Amethyst is Aphrodite** : Hot? (byuurrr-ngeguyur SasuSaku pake air comberan) masa sih?-garuk garuk pala- makasih reviewnya, ini sudah update! Jangan lupa review lagi!

**-****kakkoii-chan** : baru tau yah Sasuke nepsong? Ahahaha sifat Sakura emang banyak! Makasih reviewnya jangan lupa review lagi! (gaje)

-**saluuuunnn** : ini sudah di update! Jangan lupa review

**-****hehe.......** : penasaran? Kalo gitu review lagi yah? –d tampol- yang buat Sakura kayak gitu? Di chap ini ada! Jangan lupa review lagi ^^

**-Maumau kakashi** : ini sudah di update! Jangan lupa review

**-Fuyuki Namikaze** : ah- di potong gara gara . . . kenapa ya? –di geleng- jangan lupa review lagi

**-minihateyou** : ini dia pesanan anda! Jangan lupa review lagi -maunya-

**-Chiwe-SasuSaku** : Sasuke memang Omesh! –d bantai- yeiyyy hidup SasuSaku!-ngibarin bendera*hormat grakk- -.-'' bikin ficnya donk! Ahahaha.. makasih reviewnya. Jangan lupa review lagi.

Udah … Makaih buat semua yang udah review. Review anda membuatku semangat!

For the last ::::::::: Review !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : banyak kekurangan, OOC, aneh, gaje, Lemon maybe? Don't like don't Read**

**ASRAMAKU**

**Sakura PoV **

Aku tak dapat berpikir apapun saat ini, otakku seakan membeku. Tuhan, kenapa dia masih ada? Kukira dia sudah … oh lupakan. Kalau dia masih hidup maka mereka? Tak dapat kutahan hatiku untuk merasa bahagia saat ini. Mereka masih hidup? Kuharap begitu. semoga saja. Aku rindu pada mereka.

**End Sakura PoV**

Kakashi-guru tadi mulai memasuki kelas, semua anak yang tadinya ribut mulai berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan menduduki tempatnya masing masing. Dengan santainya guru itu tersenyum ramah seakan terlambat satu jam tiga puluh menit tak berarti apa apa.

"Maaf anak anak. Tadi sensei tersesat di-" "Jalan yang bernama sex" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, murid muridnya sudah memotong. Yah ini adalah salah satu ciri khas dari sensei itu. Terlambat. Terlambat karena terlalu sibuk dengan wanita wanita dan buku hentai miliknya. Dengan tampang tak berdosa, sensei itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Murid muridnya mulai memutar bola mata bosan. 'kebiasaan …' batin mereka.

'Huaaa…' Kakashi menguap lebar. Bagaimana tidak, semalaman ia bercinta tiada henti. membuat dia mengantuk sekarang. Bahakan sempat sempatnya ia lupa dengan sarapan paginya karena harus menemani sang kepala sekolah untuk … Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku.

Kakashi mulai mendekati mejanya, masih sedikit mengantuk sambil mengucek ngucek matanya. Sungguh bukan hal yang patut di contoh. Apa dia benar benar seorang guru? Entahlah. Hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah duduk adalah seorang gadis err- wanita berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya duduk di hadapannya. Ekspresinya tak bisa di tebak. Tapi yang jelas pastinya dia kaget.

Ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama, digantikan senyum andalan miliknya membuat Sakura yang melihat menunduk dalam. Kakashi yang tadi terlihat mengantuk menjadi mulai bersemangat setelah itu. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri gadis di depannya "Wah wah.. kita kedatangan murid baru rupanya" ujar Kakashi. Murid murid yang lain mulai mendesah. 'Mulai deh …' menggoda murid perempuan juga merupakan salah satu kebiasaan buruk guru ini dan asal kalian tahu saja. Murid yang ia rayu pasti berakhir di tempat tidur dan semua orang tahu itu. Maka tak heran sebutan 'Hentai' pasti selalu melekat di belakang namanya. Hatake Kakashi si Hentai.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi

"Haruno Sakura" Jawab Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm-" Kakasi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat dagu Sakura. "Tatap mata orang saat berbicara" katanya setelah itu. 'Dia tak berubah' pikir Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan Kakashi pelan dan tersenyum "Maaf sensei" ujarnya.

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttt ….

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran Kakashi berakhir. 'Hah…' Kakashi mengeluarkan nafas berat. "Temui aku di ruangan ku seusai pelajaran, sayang" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura dengan suara menggoda membuat Sakura bergidik. Dan setelah itu dia pun pergi. "Jangan lupa kerjakan soal latihan buku paket kalian dari semua bab 2 untuk besok" ujarnya sebelum pergi "Atau bersiaplah menari stripping di depan kelas kalau tak beres" tambahnya sebelum benar benar pergi membuat semua anak di kelas itu mendumel dan merutuki senseinya yang satu itu.

"Hah…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, tak sadar dengan ekspresi teman sebelahnya yang sepertinya terlihat jengkel.

***

Bel terakhir telah berbunyi tanda pelajaran di hari ini selesai. semua anak pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ke aula untuk makan atau mungkin kembali ke kamar masing masing bersama dengan pasangannya untuk melakukan 'aktifitas'.

Sakura mulai memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas, merasa di perhatikan, akhirnya Sakura mendongak dan mendapati teman sebangkunya-Sasuke sedang menatapnya intim.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Huh- tidak" Jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sebal. "Kau mau ke ruang Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia berdiri dan membelakangiku, Sakura yang mendengar hanya mengerutkan keningnya heran dan berfikir. "Ayo kuantar" kata Sasuke tiba tiba. Membuat Sakura mengerti dan geleng geleng kepala "Tak usah kalau tak ikhlas" katanya sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan bangkunya dan Sasuke yang menggeram kesal. 'Sialan! Gue di kacangin' pikirnya.

***

Sakura berjalan santai saat ia melewati lorong. Saat ia melihat pintu pintu berjejer barulah ia sadar kalau ia tak tahu ruangan yang iya tuju. Begitu bodohnya. 'Kenapa tadi ga aku terima aja tawaran si Uchiha' sesalnya dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya kebingungannya tak bertahan lama, saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya barulah ia tahu mana ruangan gurunya itu. kenapa? Bukan karena ia punya indra ke enam atau apa tapi karena di pintu itu tertulis dengan tulisan yang cukup besar 'Kakashi Hentai Room' membuat Sakura dan mungkin semua orang sweatdroped.

Pelan pelan ia mulai membuka pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit menimbulkan suara berdecit yang lumayan keras. Ruangan itu gelap. Yang ada hanyalah sedikit cahaya dari jendela yang tertutupi kain yang agak transparan dan cahaya dari pintu yang ia buka tentunya.

Dengan ragu ragu ia mulai memasuki ruangan itu. 'Brak' suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras saat Sakura telah masuk ke dalam, membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Pintu itu tertutup-mungkin terkunci. 'Sreeett' Sakura merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari arah belakang membuatnya kaget. Ia dapat merasakan kalau tangan tangan itu besar dan hangat. Uh- darahnya terkumpul di kepalanya sekarang-walau tak terlihat Karen gelap. Tangan yang memeluk leher dan pinggangnya itu membuat Sakura menjadi sesak karena dekapan itu kuat, begitu kuat.

"Hah .. hah .. hah .." suara nafasnya terdengar di ruangan itu.

'mmmmm-' desahnya saat ia merasakan tangan yang tadi memeluk pinggangnya mulai turun dan memanjakan bagian bawahnya. Sakura juga dapat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang keras menekan pantatnya dari arah belakangnya.

'Hmmmmm- hen.. ti- mm- kan' ucapnya di sela sela desahannya. Orang itu seakan akan tak mendengar. Malah ia mulai mengelus pipi Sakura membenarkan tataan rambut Sakura agar lehernya terlihat an bebas. Memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk kiss mark yang akan segera dibuatnya di situ. "Kakashi…. Emmmm- Hen… tikkan…" Sakura makin tak terkendali, desahan desahannya terus menerus keluar yang malah membuat Kakashi makin bersemangat dengan aktifitasnya

"Emmm- hen.. tikan emm- pa.. man " 'Deg' kata kata Sakura menggoyak hati Kakashi membuatnya berhenti dengan segala kegiatannya dengan tubuh Sakura-keponakannya. Melepaskan tubuh Sakura dan berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya. Membuat Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau itu memang Kakashi-pamannya dan errr- mantannya?

Sakura memalingkan wajanya dari pemandangan di depannya. 'Pemandangan yang menggoyah iman' pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak pamannya-yang bisa dibilang tampan terduduk di sisi jendela dengan cuek tanpa mengenakan baju-hanya celana panjang membuat dadanya yang bidang terlihat. Wajahnya tertepa sinar dari jendela yang di bukanya tadi dengan pose yang sensual pula. Emm-

"Kau mau tanya dimana meraka?" tanya Kakashi tiba tiba membuat Sakura yang masih di alam pikirannya kembali sadar. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan ekspresi Sakura berubah menjadi serius.

"Mereka ada di kediaman Hyuuga" ucapnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar itu. 'betapa aku merindukan mereka' batinnya. Kakashi mulai melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Sakura. jarak mereka mungkinhanya beberapa centi sekarang. Sakura dapat melihat kekecewaan di mata pamannya itu. "Kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Kakashi. 'Cup' Sakura mengecup bibir di depannya sekilas. "Jika kau bukan pamanku, mungkin aku masih mencintaimu" ucap Sakura sebelum pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi yang di tinggalkan hanya bisa pasrah, diambilnya handphone di atas meja dan ia memulai memencet beberapa nomor dan melakukan panggilan.

"Halo Anko? Bisa kau temani aku malam ini?" ujarnya

'Setidaknya aku yang mendapatkan keperawanannya' batin Kakashi.

***

Sakura memasuki kamarnya, dia melihat Sasuke dengan tampang yang menurutnya aneh tengah terduduk di sisi ranjang miliknya. Membuatnya heran. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Sakura hanya menatap sosok itu tajam. Sakura mulai mendekati Sasuke "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya datar sambil melemparkan tas dan melepaskan dasi sekolah miliknya yang melekat di pakaiannya

Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menarik dan membanting tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang membuat Sakura meringis. Sasuke mulai melepaskan kancing bajunya asal masih dengan tatapan yang aneh. Dengan cepat ia kulum bibir gadis itu dengan kasar. Tangannya pun tak diam. tangannya mulai melepaskan paksa pakaian seragam Sakura.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan sensei itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam setelah ia melepaskan ciuman ganasnya yang sampai membuat bibir bawah Sakura berdarah

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sakura menjawab ketus membuat Sasuke makin geram.

'srrreeeeeet' Sasuke merobek pakaian Sakura. dan mulai menciumi tubuh itu. Sakura? dia hanya diam. Sudah terlalu sering ia mengalami hal seperti ini.

TBC

REVIEW??


	4. Chapter 4

DECLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : GaJe, Lebay, OOC, LEMON (Maybe), anak dibawah 7 tahun dilarang Baca karen abelum lancar -?-

yang udah baca wajib reviewya ! –di tampar-

Happy read!! ^^v

**ASRAMAKU**

**Sakura PoV.**

Aku memang diam. Diam saat Uchiha itu mulai menarik dan membantingkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dengan begitu kasar. Aku diam saat Uchiha itu mulai meraba-raba dan menciumi tubuhku dengan begitu nafsu. Aku pun diam saat pemuda Uchiha itu merobek pakaian yang aku kenakan. Aku diam bukan berarti aku rela! Mana ada wanita di dunia ini yang rela tubuhnya menjadi mainan pria? Takkan ada. Aku menyesal kenapa aku tak memberontak. Aku sudah berjanji pada 'dia'. Dan aku mengingkarinya. 'Maafkan aku'

**Sakura PoV. End**

***

Sasuke yang memang sedang marah memang tak segan segan dengan wanita di depannya yang terbaring sambil menutup mata pasrah. Rasa iba menghampiri pemuda untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat wajah wanita di depannya itu. Namun itu hanyalah sebentar, karena pemuda itu mengingat kembali alasan dari kemarahannya pada gadis itu. Insiden di ruang Kakashi-sensei. Ia melihat sebagian kejadian itu walau tak sampai akhir.

"Grrrr.." Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Sakura membuka matanya, melihat mata merah di relung mata pemuda di hadapannya. Pandangan mata itu menusuk. Mengintimidasi. Dengan cepat di palingkannya pandangannya agar dia tak melihat mata itu. Sejujurnya Sakura… Takut. "Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Sakura masih mempertahankan kesan dingin. Namun sepertinya itu kurang berhasil. Karena terdengar dengan jelas suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke makin geram dengan wanita di depannya. Membuatnya mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi dan mendaratkannya di pipi kiri Sakura dengan sekali hentakan 'Plak'. Sebuah tamparan. Membekaskan memar dan munculnya darah di sudut sudut bibir Sakura. Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap darahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya masih emosi.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa Hah?" Bentak Sasuke "Aku mau memperkosamu dan kau diam saja! Wanita macam apa kau?" lanjut Sasuke tanpa menurunkan nada bicaranya yang tinggi.

"Hah!" Sakura menyeringai. Mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang tidur menghadap ke arah Sasuke. "Ternyata Uchiha ini tak mampu melakukannya" ucapnya lagi. "Grrrr.." Benar benar baru pertama kalinya Sasuke menemui wanita seperti ini. Wanita yang diam saja saat.. diperkosa? Bahkan ini terlihat seperti Sakura lah sendiri yang meminta. Gila.

"Ternyata kau tak punya nyali, Uchiha!" Ucap Sakura. Cukup untuk membuat kemarahan Sasuke kembali tersulut dan menerjang tubuh Sakura untuk sekedar mengenalkan kekuatan kedua tangannya dengan leher putih Sakura. Mencekiknya.

"Uk-huu ukhhuu-" Sakura mulai kehabisan nafasnya karena pasokan oksigennya tak terpenuhi. 'Apa aku akan mati?' batin Sakura pasrah. "Uk-huu ukhhuu-" Sakura makin tesengal sengal.

"Cih! Tak ku sangka kau sama saja seperti Karin! Bahkan lebih parah!" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh melepaskan cekikannya yang terlalu keras. Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil dompet dalam saku celananya. Mengambil sejumlah uang dalam jumlah yang besar. Melemparkan uang itu kearah Sakura.

"Itukan yang kau mau? Dasar murahan!" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai miliknya. Sasuke mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mulai mendekati Sakura yang masih terdiam. "Kau milikku malam ini!" Ucapnya sesaat sebelum ia mulai menggeluti tubuh Sakura. Cium. Jilat. Hisap. Raba.

"Kau tak tahu apa apa tentang diriku!" ucap Sakura. Membuat segala 'aktifitas' Sasuke terhenti seketika. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura yang masih terlihat datar dengan heran. Seringai Sasuke muncul kembali. "Hah! Kau hanya seorang pela-" 'Brukkk' Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh dari atas ranjang

"KAU TIDAK TAHU!!!!!" Air mata Sakura mulai turun dengan emosinya yang mulai meledak Sasuke cukup kage dengan nada bicara Sakura yang memang sangat keras itu. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku yang yang telah begitu bodohnya mencintai sosok yang jelas jelas itu adalah paman kandungku sendiri!"

"Kau tidak tahu aku yang diperkosa oleh paman yang amat aku cintai di saat aku 12 tahun!"

"Kau tidak tahu aku yang dipaksa membuka seluruh pakaianku di depan rekan rekan bisnis ayahku hanya untuk taruhan!"

"Kau juga tak tahu kan aku yang di jual kepada orang yang amat aku cinta hanya untuk melunasi hutang! Lalu? Apa yang kau ketahui HAH? Huhu.. Hiks.." Sakura terisak semakin keras. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua pernyataan itu. 'Tak kuduga! Dia..' batinnya.

Sasuke masih berkelut dengan pikirannya yang kacau. "Maaf .." Ujarnya pelan. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk. "Maafkan aku.." Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sakura terbengong tak menyangka Uchiha ini bisa selembut dan sehangat ini pada dirinya. Tak lama setelah itu ..

Sakura menangis di dada Sasuke.

***

Sakura mulai berhenti terisak. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang tapi ia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ia takut pelukan ini akan terlepas. Ia ingin lebih lama seperti ini. Menghirup aroma tubuh yang hampir sama dengan 'dia'. Menikmati pelukan hangat yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan. Ini begitu .. Memabukkan!

Dengan perasaan tak rela. Sakura mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya wajahnya. Di kembangkannya senyuman manis tulus yang berbeda dari biasanya pada pemuda di depannya sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya. Mau tak mau Sasuke pun tersenyum membalas.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura sambil mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas. 'Sasuke… kun?' Sasuke menyeringai bahagia dalam hati 'Tidak buruk' batinnya girang. Dengan segera ia membalas ciuman dari Sakura yang seakan akan meminta dari tadi. Saling membalas. Saling berbagi. Saling menikamati. Saling Mendominasi. Saling memuaskan satu sama lain. menjadikan madam ini tak kan sepi dan terlupakan.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi pengharapan yang berlebihan. Membuat Sakura terkikik sendiri melihatnya. 'Lucu sekali dia' batinnya. Dengan senyum mengembang. Dianggukkannya kepalanya dengan pasti. Dan permainan pun dimulai kembali ….

(Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon Lemon)

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Memulai dengan menciumi lembut bibir soft pink wanita di depannya dengan ciuman yang bertahap. Sementara Sakura mendesah. tangannya yang terbebas mulai membelai belai tubuh Sakura dari bagian atas sampai bawah. Bibirnya yang telah puas dengan bibir mulai turun menjelajahi tubuh putih itu dengan memberikan kissmark di tempat yang ia lalui. Setelah persiapan selesai. Sasuke mulai menyiapkan dirinya. Bersiap di bawah untuk memasukkan dirinya ke bagian terdalam Sakura.

"Boleh kumasukkan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih sibuk menciumi tengkuk Sakura. Sakura yang sudah tak berdaya hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil terus mendesah dengan apa yang Sasuke perbuat pada tubuhnya. Sasuke mulai memasukkan dirinya pada Sakura. 'Awwww' Jerit Sakura kesakitan. Dengan segera Sasuke menutup bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Agar teriakan itu teredam.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan dirinya ke bagian terdalam Sakura. Setelah berada di dalam. dia diam menunggu persetujuan Sakura. dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari wanita itu. Sakura mulai memaju mundurkan pantatnya. Sakura masih terlihat kesakitan dengan itu.

Dengan bertahap. Sasuke semakin cepat. Sakura sudah mulai mendesah lagi dengan suara yang keras. "uh- hmmm- le-bi-h ce- uh- pat-" ujar Sakura tersengal. Sasuke makin menaikan temponya.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Makin lama erangan mereka makin tak terkendali. Hingga

"Sas… Sas-u hmmm- a-aku m-m-mau …."

"A-aku … j-juga…"

(Lemon Lemon Lemon **-SKIP-** Lemon Lemon Lemon)

Madam telah berganti. Pagi mulai menjelang dengan terbitnya matahari. Mengusik tidur pasangan yang kini telah berada dalam bawah selimut sambil berpelukan karena kecapaian.

"Hoam … Emmm…" Sasuke terbangun duluan. Dilihatnya wanita berambut pink sedang tertidur dengan pulas dalam dekapannya 'Madam yang menyenangkan! Dia memang hebat!' batin Sasuke yang tanpa sadar menarik sudut sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya saat ia melihat bekas tamparan di pipi kiri Sakura. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tangannya menyentuh bekas luka itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Membuat Sakura yang tadinya tertidur mulai membuka kedua matanya. Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum. Mereka pasenyum-senyum. XD

"Maaf … Pipimu .." Ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat tangannya menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya kemudian menutup kedua matanya lagi. menikmati sentuhan tangan Uchiha.

"Tak apa! Anggap saja ini sebagai kenang-kenangan saat aku bercinta denganmu!" Ujar Sakura enteng. Sambil kembali terlelap dalam pelukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum menyusul Sakura menuju alam mimpi.

'I Love You' bati mereka bersamaan. Dan merekapun kembali terlelap.

***

"_Kalian jangan ribut! Ulangan akan segera dimulai!" Sahut Kakashi-sensei pada murid muridnya_

Bahkan mereka lupa kalo hari ini ada **ulangan**! Haha dasar!

***

**TBC**

Makasih bagi yang sudah meriview!

Gimana chap ini? Aneh ya? huhu hiks.

Maaf bila ada yang tak berkenan!

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.:ASRAMAKU:.**

Dua orang siswa itu duduk dengan tenang(Baca: bosan). Mendengarkan ocehan sang sensei yang telah berkoar sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu mengenai 'kedisiplinan dan masa depan' yang sama sekali tak diperhatikan oleh dua murid itu. Dua murid itu-Sakura dan Sasuke malah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sakura diam termenung dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai penyangga dagunya dan menghela nafas bosan setiap semenit sekali. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada-dengan tampang super bête miliknya.

'Oh.. ayolah,' Batin mereka

-

-

-

"Kalian itu harus memikirkan masa depan kalian. Kalian ini masih mu-"

-

-

-

Sasuke mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Tak lama setelah itu, handphone Sakura bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Diambilnya hanphone itu dari dalam saku. 'Uchiha Mesum' tertera disana. Sakura menengokkan ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya sambil mengerutkan kening dan melihat Sasuke yang mengangkat bahunya. Dibukanya pesan itu.

'Hoi Pink, kau bosan tidak?' Dengan cepat Sakura mengetik pesan untuk membalasnya

Sasuke menengok hapenya 'Pink Ganas' tertera disana. Dengan cepat ia baca.

'Hn.. Tentu saja bodoh! Dan jangan panggil aku Pink, Mesum!' Sasuke terkikik melihat pesan itu

-

-

-

'Kalau begitu ayo keluar!'

"Disiplin itu sangat pen-"

-

-

-

'Mana boleh, bodoh! Kita dihukum kan gara gara kau juga.'

"Kalian jangan pernah sekali kali menye-"

-

-

-

'Hn.. Tapi bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Kau rayu sensei-hentai itu, bodoh!'

"Kalau kalian disiplin kalian akan suk-"

-

-

-

'_tidak ada yang ditampilkan_'

"Kalian harus memikirkan masa de-"

-

-

-

'Jadi?'

"Masa depan kalian akan suram jika kalian seperti i-"

-

-

-

'Hn… ku coba.'

Sakura menyimpan kembali handphone miliknya ke dalam saku. Jujur setelah ini ia ingin sekali mencincang Uchiha mesum itu. huh.. dengan sekali helaan nafas ia mulai menenangkan dirinya. Dan memulai aksinya.

"Sensei~" Ucapnya genit. Kakashi yang merasa dipanggil mulai berhenti mengoceh dan memberikan tatapan apa-yang-kau-mau sambil menyerhit.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Ucap Sakura lagi dengan suara yang dibuat menggoda. Kakashi mulai gugup mendengar nada bicara seperti itu. Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menghampiri sensei-nya

'Gawat! Harus tahan Kakashi!' Batinnya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi masih berusaha mempertahankan wibawanya dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Uhh- Aku gerah~" Ucap Sakura sambil membuka dua kancing seragam miliknya. Kakashi yang melihat itu semakin tak tahan. Bagian bawahnya sudah mengeras sekarang. Sementara Sasuke yang melihat sensei-nya seperti itu hanya stay cool sambil cekikikan. Buku yang dipegang Kakashi sejak tadi terjatuh dari tangannya saat Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kakashi sambil sedikit berjinjit dan mendekap tubuh sensei sekaligus pamannya itu.

"Apa sudah selesai.. mmmm.. sensei?" desah Sakura tepat di telinga Kakashi. Kakashi merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik saat itu. Suara itu sangat menggoda dan seksi di pendengaran Kakashi. Membuat bagian bawahnya menjadi semakin bangkit XD. Sasuke yang menonton adegan itu dari tadi hanya bisa cekikikan. Apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Kakashi-sensei yang nepsong diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"Benar-benar ganas!" batinnya

Sakura melepaskan dekapannya dan meraup wajah tampan Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya menatap Kakashi dengan mata emerald miliknya. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir keduanya akan menyatu. Kakashi cepat cepat menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan menggoda dari murid didiknya itu. Namun entah mujur atau sial, pemandangan di bawah ternyata jauh lebih menggoda. Belahan dada Sakura terekspos tepat di depan matanya. Membuat ia menelan ludah.

'Glek'

"Jadi sensei.. ahhh- kami boleh pergi?" tanya Sakura lagi

Kakashi yang antara sadar dan tak sadar hanya mengangguk pelan. Membuat seringai kemenangan terpeta jelas di wajah tampan Uchiha dan Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Kakashi dan menarik Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masing belum sadar dari pikiran hentai-nya.

Tak selang lama setelah itu, Kakashi dengan segera pergi dari ruangan itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tsunade. Tanda mengetuk ataupun permisi, Kakashi memasuki ruangan itu. Tsunade yang kaget hanya terheran heran.

"Ada apa, Kaka-hmmmppppphhh.." belum selesai ucapannya. Mulutnya telah disumpal oleh bibir Kakashi terlebih dahulu.

-

-

-

Dan setelah itu terdengarlah suara desahan dari ruangan itu. XD (jangan bunuh Author!!)

***

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri koridor asrama itu sambil tertawa cekikan mengingat ngingat kejadian tadi. Sementara Sakura yang berada disebelahnya hanya cemberut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Tidak lucu, Uchiha!" Ujarnya ketus.

Sakura yang kesal akhirnya mempercepat kecepatan jalannya dan meninggalkan Uchiha yang kehilangan kharisma-nya itu(?) dan kembali ke kamar.

Di Kamar itu Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Merasa gerah dengan udara panas, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mandi. Dengan segera ia mengambi handuk dan peralatan mandinya bergegas menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengunci pintunya.

***

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang-diikat kebelakang tengkuk-Itachi masuk ke kamar adiknya. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi adiknya yang baka itu. "Sasuke?" ucapnya memanggil sang adik.

-

Hening

-

'Sepertinya dia sedang keluar. Mungkin nanti aku kemari lagi' pikirnya. Saat ia hendak keluar dari tempat itu naluri alamnya datang. Dia kebelet pipis. 'Aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya, Ototou' Pikirnya tanpa dosa. Setelah itu dia menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintu karena mengira tak ada siapa siapa disana.

Saat dia masuk. Ia melihat seseorang sedang mandi-membelakanginya. Rambutnya pink. Pasti perempuan pikirnya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Perlahan darah kental keluar dari hidung Uchiha itu. Itachi nosebleed melihat pemandangan di depannya. Seorang wanita-tanpa busana sambil membelakanginya sedang mandi.

'glek' Itachi menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya Itachi-kecil mulai bangkit dibalik celana yang ia kenakan. XD

Sakura yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya akhirnya menengok sambil membalikkan badannya membuat tubuh bagian depan miliknya terekspose di depan mata si penguntit-Itachi. Dan itu membuat nosebleed Itachi semakin parah. Wow..

Sakura kaget melihat orang itu. itu bukannya..

"Itachi?" tanya Sakura

Itachi-pun sama kagetnya walau mimisannya masih belum berhenti. Diusapnya darah itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"S-sakura?"

-

Hening.

-

"Errr.. Sedang apa kau disini, S-sakura?" tanya Itachi dengan muka merah padam.

"Aku sedang man- ehhhh…" Jawaban Sakura. Dan kenapa Itachi bisa ada disini? Bukannya Sakura sedang mandi ya? itu berarti…

-

-

-

-

-

Itachi ngintip?

-

-

-

-

Sakura yang sedang mandi?

-

-

-

-

Telanjang?

-

-

-

-

Jadi kesimpulannya Itachi sedang ngintip Sakura yang lagi mandi dan telanjang gitu?

-

-

-

Loading… 50%

-

-

-

Loading… 85 %

-

-

-

Loading… 95%

-

-

-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Sakura histeris sambil menutupi badannya sementara Itachi masih nosebleed parah hanya diam memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya.

Suara jeritan dan suara benda benda melayang-dan pecah terdengar setelah itu.

-

-

-

'Buaght Klontang Klinting Ckrek Praak Boommmm Meong..!!' *???*

-

-

-

Menghasilkan Itachi yang kini babak belur.

***

Sasuke masih juga cekikikan sambil terus berjalan. Semua orang yang melihat 'keajaiban' itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasa memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sekarang sedang cekikikan seperti orang gila di depan umum. 'Dunia pasti akan kiamat' pikir mereka hiperbola. Memang hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti ini. Semenjak kedatangan Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha seakan berubah menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang baru. Sasuke yang dulunya selalu menampilkan tampang stoic-cool miliknya pada siapapun kini bisa tertawa cekikikan didepan umun. Haha..

Sasuke masih saja seperti itu, sampai sudut matanya melihat kedatangan seseorang yang amat dia kenali tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Wanita keluarga Hyuuga. Mantan pacarnya.

'Hyuuga…'

Gadis-errr wanita itu berjalan anggun ke arah Sasuke yang diam. Senyum lembut miliknya terpasang di wajah manisnya. Membuat dia semakin menawan di mata onyx Uchiha itu. Sasuke sempat terpesona dengan wanita di depannya sebelum ia teringat dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuat Sasuke sakit hati.

Sasuke menatap tajam mata lavender Hinata-nama wanita itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Hinata sambil berusaha memegang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu saat Sasuke menepis tangannya kasar. Namun Sasuke tak perduli-tak mau perduli tepatnya. Cukup baginya merasakan sakit ini dulu, tak perlu terulang lagi. Baru saja ia merasakan bahagia dengan kedatangan Sakura yang merubah hidupnya. Sekarang? Malah datang lagi wanita ini. Wanita dari masa lalunya dengan semua kenangan yang sangat memuakkan bagi Sasuke-sekarang.

"Apa maumu, Hyuuga?" Sasuke bertanya sinis

-

-

-

Hening

-

-

-

Hinata menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Agar tak ada air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Dia tak mengharapkan ini yang ia harapkan sekarang adalah kepercayaan mantan pacar-yang masih ia cintai ini. Agar mau kembali kepadanya.

"Kita harus bicara." Ucap Hinata pelan. Penuh harap.

Sasuke mendelik.

***T*B*C***

Yare yare... Udah updatenya telat(banget) mana pendek dan gaje lagi fic-nya. Hiksu… T.T

Ya sudahlah… maafkan atas semua yang telah dibuat kecewa dengan adanya fic ini. Yang nagih fic ini *lirik lirik* maaf ya kalau mengecewakan. Hehe piss ^^v Sebenarnya saya ingin masukin lemon di chap ini. Tapi ga jadi. Takut dosa*???* ntar saya ga lulus lagi *ga nyambung*. Haha.. XD

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia meriview, maaf ga bisa bales satu satu. m(_'_)m

Review please???

**KEEP or DELETE?**


End file.
